dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Song Seung Yong
| Imagem=Arquivo:SongSeungYong.jpg | Nome= 송승용/Song Seung Yong | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=02/08/1973 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 송승용/Song Seung Yong *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 02/08/1973 *'Altura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Signo:' Virgem *'Religião:' Cristianismo *'Hobbies:' Equitação, pesca, assistir filmes Dramas *King Gwanggaeto the Great (KBS1, 2011) *The Women of Our Home (KBS1, 2011) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) *Comrades (KBS1, 2010) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Golden Fish (MBC, 2010) *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) *Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Pink Lipstick (MBC, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Stars Falling From the Sky (SBS, 2010) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *Enjoy Life (MBC, 2009) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) *High Kick Through the Roof (MBC, 2009) *Everybody Cha Cha Cha (KBS1, 2009) *The Tale of Janghwa and Hongryeon (KBS2, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *The Road Home (KBS1, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2008) *Family's Honor (SBS, 2008) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *The Painter of the Wind (SBS, 2008) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *The Kingdom of the Winds (KBS2, 2008) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Returned Earthen Bowl (KBS2, 2008) *Women of the Sun (KBS2, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) *You Are My Destiny (KBS1, 2008) *You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) *On Air (SBS, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) *Hometown over the Hill (KBS1, 2007) *Lobbyist (SBS, 2007) *That Woman is Scary (SBS, 2007) *The Innocent Woman (KBS2, 2007) *First Wives' Club (SBS, 2007) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *How to Meet a Perfect Neighbor (SBS, 2007) *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Its Ok Because I Love You (KBS2, 2007) *Hello! Miss (KBS2, 2007) *H.I.T (MBC, 2007) *The Return of Shim Chung (KBS2, 2007) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *Snow Flower (SBS, 2006) *Here Comes Ajumma (KBS2, 2006) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *What's Up Fox? (MBC, 2006) *Yeon Gae Somun (SBS, 2006) *Jumong (MBC, 2006) *Goong (MBC, 2006) *Thank You Life (KBS2, 2006) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Wild Flower (SBS, 2005) *Shin Don (MBC, 2005) *The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) *Ballad of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Let's Go To The Beach (SBS, 2005) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Single Again (SBS, 2005) *Queen of Conditions (SBS, 2005) *Dangerous Love (KBS2, 2005) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Bad Housewife (SBS, 2005) *Wind Flower (KBS1, 2005) *Sad Love Song (MBC, 2005) *Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (KBS2, 2005) *Nine Tailed Fox (KBS2, 2004) *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *The Woman Who Wants to Marry (MBC, 2004) *Proposal (SBS, 2004) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Rose Fence (KBS2, 2003) *Forever Love (MBC, 2003) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *RNA (KBS2, 2000) *반쪽이네 (KBS2, 2000) *Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) *Kaist (SBS, 1999) *Sunflower (MBC, 1998) *방울이 (MBC, 1997) *Partner 짝 (1994-1997) Filmes *유신의 미학 (2014) *Sex Is Zero 2 (2007) *Mr. Socrates (2005) *Haan (2005) *R-Point (2004) *The 101st Proposition (1993) *Our Twisted Hero (1992) *The Marriage Life (1992) *황제 오작두 (1992) Links Externos *Profile (naver) Categoria:KAtor